


【金銀】await

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 第一季結尾後, 過去捏造
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　在我的心中一直以為中尉是無所不能的、是無敵強大的，從以前對我的包容，到之前明知我要去赴死，卻也不阻止我的寬容。直到現在親耳聽到他說「我已經活夠久了，差不多是時候了吧」的話，我才認知到，我們分開的時間到底有多久、我浪費了多少時間。

　　還有中尉他的心冷。

　　＊

　　中尉很特別。

　　雖然身為軍人，卻有一顆柔軟的心。

　　「產生超級軍團嗎？」

　　從他的聲音聽得出來壓抑的厭惡感，查覺到這點的威茲曼覺得非常奇特。

　　來過這所研究室的人，無一不是希望他們這些科學家可以做出殺傷力強大的武器，供他們在戰場上使用，每一個人無不都掛著貪婪的面容、散發出血腥的味道。威茲曼非常厭惡那些人，在他的觀念中，「發明」應該是為這個世界帶來幸福，而非引發戰爭、帶來不幸與孤獨的道具。

　　頭一次遇到討厭戰爭的軍人，這個來自日本帝國的中尉──國常路大覺，讓威茲曼感覺到不一樣的感受。

　　這特別的感受讓威茲曼放開心房，說出自己發明的初衷。

　　「不對喔，中尉！」威茲曼拿起粉筆在黑板上寫了「Freude」，開心地說：「它會讓大家變的幸福才對。」

　　看到對方愣了一下、有點靦腆的樣子，似乎是對於自己口出狂言感到抱歉，威茲曼知道自己感覺到隱藏在對方聲音中的情感一點也沒錯。

　　在赤之鼠的迷宮崩塌後，克蘿帝雅進來了，身為研究所的負責人，她有義務要看管所有實驗人員，就算這人是天才科學家── 阿道夫‧K‧威茲曼、就算這人是她弟弟也一樣。

　　「但是中尉把那些孩子看做是戰爭的工具，讓我很難過啊！」說完話的威茲曼被姐姐克蘿帝雅重重地在柔軟、毫無防備的腰間捏了一把，發出慘痛的叫聲。

　　「不要肆無忌憚的說那種話，我們可是從國家那邊拿了不少錢啊。」克蘿帝雅一邊捏著威茲曼，一邊教訓著他。

　　過了一會，兩人才注意到場合不對，克蘿帝雅連忙呈正姿站好，向國常路解釋剛才的談話內容。

　　「國常路中尉，剛才那是....非官方的發言。」克蘿帝雅尷尬地笑道。

　　沉默了一下的國常路，看著地面，板著臉說道：「我聽不懂你們的內部專業討論。」

　　聽了國常路的這番話，威茲曼姊弟像是被戳中笑穴一般，笑個不停。

　　──很明顯是在說謊啊！中尉。

　　在他們的訕笑聲中，國常路不禁紅了臉。

　　三個月的時光，過得飛快。儘管相處在怎麼地愉快，但是天下無不散的筵席，身為日本軍官的國常路大覺與德國科學家威茲曼姐弟是不可能一直相處在一起的，尤其是在這個戰爭橫行的世界，他們皆有他們必須盡的責任與義務。

　　──中尉就快要回日本覆命了。

　　──三個月的時間怎麼過得這麼快。

　　國常路大覺這個人，先以他的溫柔在威茲曼的心中留下了不差的印象，緊接著近一百日的相處，讓威茲曼對國常路有更深入的了解。他不是個思路敏捷的人，對於自己的古靈精怪、比山多的怪主義，他只能呆愣愣地聽著，然後接受並包容他的鬼點子，不曾說過些什麼、也不曾有過任何抱怨。被姐姐克蘿帝雅罵時，他也會幫自己說話、他會幫自己打理儀容、他會協助自己的鬼點子，有時他的臉上會帶著足以溫暖人心的笑容。

　　──喜歡他的笑容、喜歡他的溫柔、喜歡他的包容。

　　──我喜歡中尉，但是....中尉喜歡姐姐吧。

　　威茲曼腦中閃過國常路看著自己姐姐克蘿帝雅的笑靨，然後臉紅的場景。第一次注意到的時候，他還不懂為什麼看到國常路臉上的羞赧，內心總有刺痛的感覺，現在的他明白了，因為他喜歡中尉，所以他不希望中尉喜歡上別人....

　　──我也喜歡姐姐，但是中尉....是特別的。

　　威茲曼甩甩頭，不願多想什麼，上了床就睡去。

　　那一晚，他睡不了多久就被空襲吵醒，嘎啦嘎啦的渦輪運轉聲、接連不斷的爆炸聲四處響起、火在燃燒、為了保護所建的房屋被破壞、人四處狂奔尖叫。

　　一九四五年二月，發生在德勒斯登的轟炸，至今仍留在歷史上、留在尚存者的心中。

　　轟炸結束後，威茲曼離開房間，一步步地走向實驗大樓的方向，他心中徬徨不安擔心著姐姐克蘿帝雅的安全。轟炸那天晚上，克蘿帝雅因為有事，沒有回家，而是留在實驗室裡。雖然威茲曼心底知道實驗大樓的所在地是敵軍的攻擊目標，但是他心底抱著一絲絲的希望，希望姐姐可以安然無恙。

　　這份心情在威茲曼走到實驗大樓，看到姐姐的屍體倒在石盤前，心中的那絲希望破滅了。

　　──姐姐，死了。

　　威茲曼跪在克蘿帝雅的身邊，輕輕地攬住她早已冰冷的身軀，對著天空狂叫大哭。

　　──為什麼要帶走她？

　　就在這時，威茲曼眼前一黑，周圍的聲音也變得模糊不清，他握緊拳頭想抓住姐姐，卻撲了個空。

　　威茲曼看著自己什麼也沒有抓到的手，現在的他貌似沒有實體，意識被什麼東西吸引拖離了身體、飄散在空中。

　　他的心臟噗通噗通地跳著，威茲曼看向眼前無限延伸的一片黑暗，心中有股躁動，要他去做些什麼，前方有什麼東西吸引他、呼喚他。

　　突然眼前一亮，銀色的光芒驅散了黑暗，石盤伴隨著光出現在威茲曼眼前。

　　威茲曼像著了魔般，不由自主地伸出手，撫上石盤。在他摸到石盤的那瞬間，他與石盤連接了，不只是肉體上的接觸，還有內在的共鳴。

　　無數的訊息在此時流進威茲曼的腦中，他無法思考，只能被迫接受這些流入的知識。

　　但是他知道一件事，就是他被選為王了。

　　隨著大量訊息的流進，威茲曼被一片銀白色的光芒所壟罩，待他回過神來，他還在德勒斯登、他依舊跪在姐姐克蘿帝雅的屍體旁邊。

　　剛才發生的一切都是假的，彷彿他只是做了短短的夢，但是天空中發光發亮的劍形光卻讓他無法自欺欺人。

　　無法否認成為王的事實。

　　無法隱藏心中的喜悅。

　　──為什麼姐姐死了，在心中的角落，我卻感到喜悅呢？

　　聽到越來越近地疾走狂奔的走步聲，威茲曼抬頭望向來人，熟悉的軍綠色軍裝，素來掛著微笑的臉，現在卻抿著嘴、眉頭深深地皺成川字型。

　　他下意識叫了對方的名字：「中尉…」

　　──因為姐姐死了，她就不能搶走中尉了。

　　「姐姐她…」看到對方側過一邊難過的臉，充盈在威茲曼眼中的淚水延著臉龐落了下來，沾濕了威茲曼姐弟的衣服。

　　──中尉…他喜歡姐姐的吧。

　　──要不是因為我，姐姐怎麼會死。

　　「再見了，中尉。」

　　──我不能跟中尉在一起、我不能留在地上，所以我逃了，逃向了天空。

　　＊

　　意識飄散在四周，身體很沉，不但眼睛睜不開，連一根手指頭也動不了，努力了一陣子的威茲曼發現怎樣也動不了，於是就放棄了。

　　雖然他無法睜開眼睛，但是卻可以感應到周圍的動靜，呼呼的風吹聲、遠方有人在講話的聲音、細微的機器運轉聲。

　　聽著周圍的聲音，威茲曼思考著自己現在到底在哪裡。想了很久，什麼也沒想到，但他聽聞有人靠近的腳步聲，威茲曼試圖引起對方的注意，但是在聽到對方的聲音後，他整個人矇了。

　　──那是中尉的聲音。

　　沒有透過任何的通話器材，單純直接的聲音，比起以前的聲音，現在中尉的聲音多了份沉穩滄桑。

　　這般想著的威茲曼陷入深沉的黑暗中。

　　威茲曼每天清醒的時間越來越長，從數分鐘延長至數個小時。

　　有時他完全碰不到國常路，有時醒來他明確地知道國常路就在他的身邊，雖然無法睜開眼睛確認，但是威茲曼就是知道。

　　國常路大部分的時間都是靜靜地凝視著他，有時會跟他說說話。

　　談談今天的天氣。「今天的天氣很好呢！」

　　最近發生的事。「因為赤之王的殞落，異能者經常失控，最近Scepter4很忙呢。」

　　就像對待老朋友一般。「...威茲曼，你什麼時候才會醒來呢？」

　　日子一天一天的過去，威茲曼覺得自己正在慢慢恢復，從一天只能清醒數分鐘到可以整天意識清楚、可以聞到清淡的薄荷芳香劑的味道、可以移動手指、可以使用自己的力量，就只有眼睛遲遲未好，除了一片朦朧，其他什麼也看不到。

　　每天的進步正意味著威茲曼的靈魂與身體的連接越來越強，他怕被國常路發現他早已清醒了，害怕打擾他現在的生活，害怕相隔數十年的時光，他們兩人之間所產生的變化。

　　最後，威茲曼還是選擇了逃避，他召喚了貓與狗，要他們兩個把他運出去。

　　夜刀神狗郎將玻璃櫃的蓋子先開，威茲曼連自己起身都做不到，黑狗乾脆一把抱起他扛在肩上。

　　離去之時，威茲曼靠著國常路為他準備的玻璃櫃，要保存好一個軀體可不是件容易的事情，國常路想必是花了不少心力才能將自己的身體保存得如此完美無缺。

　　──中尉，你盡心盡力保存我的身體，等待著我的回來....這些我可以當作你沒有怪過我嗎？

　　──如果我沒有在內心希望過姐姐消失，我們的日常是不是也不會崩毀呢？只是這一切都是無解，知道你在乎我就心滿意足了。

　　威茲曼閉上眼睛，在心中跟國常路道別。

　　──再見啦，中尉。

　　＊

　　「小社、小社....小、社──」

　　聽到震耳欲聾的呼喚聲，威茲曼把頭轉向聲音的來源，溫柔地說：「什麼事，叫得這麼大聲？」

　　「我才沒有叫得很大聲呢！是小社一直在分心。」NEKO嘰嘰喳喳地說道。

　　威茲曼聽到NEKO的抱怨，心中暗自想到她現在想必是嘟著嘴唇、翹得比天高吧。他牽起NEKO的手，跟她說道：「對不起，我不會再分心了。」

　　聽到威茲曼的保證，NEKO也不再生氣了，甩了甩頭，用手順了順頭髮，掛在左耳上的鈴鐺，發出叮叮噹噹的清脆聲響，回盪在情人旅館小小的房間裡。

　　房間內觸眼所及皆是紅，粉紅色的壁紙上繪有大紅色的愛心，俗艷的紅色的床單，就連一旁的椅子也是桃紅色的。儘管整個房間俗不可耐，但是現在他們沒有任何選擇。

　　三個人決定等威茲曼的身體恢復後，就要離開東京。在這之前最重要的事只有不能被任何人發現他們的蹤跡，從夜刀神狗郎帶回來的消息得知，最近東京都內的戒備變得異常森嚴，無數的人在尋找丟失的白銀之王的身體。為了不被發現，三人決定在情人旅館落腳，這裡沒有人管理，出入人員亦雜亂，躲藏在這裡是最不容易被發現的。

　　NEKO枕著威茲曼的手，趴在床上，異色的雙眼看向天花板，眼睛一下一下地眨著，靜謐的環境、小社手心舒服的溫度，讓NEKO不禁昏昏欲睡。

　　她迷濛的雙眼定焦在小白的臉上，髮色相似，但是一個偏白，另一個則像是會閃閃發亮；瞳孔一樣是清透的黃色。

　　看到他的眼眸，NEKO注意到一件事。

　　──小社，一直看著外面。

　　「小社是在擔心小黑嗎？別擔心啦，小黑他很強的。」

　　「嗯。」

　　──約定好要離開東京了、明明已經道別過了，但是我卻還想再見中尉一面。

　　──威茲曼，你什麼時候才能下定決心呢？

　　＊

　　日子一天一天的過去，威茲曼的眼睛從已能看見一點亮光到可以分辨顏色，到現在只有部分時間視野會有些模糊不清。

　　今天用晚餐的時候，他們決定過兩三天後就要離去。

　　用完餐後，NEKO在床上滾來滾去得玩著，威茲曼看向房間內唯一的窗戶，安靜地思考些什麼，夜刀神狗郎則是把「理」的刀刃拆卸下來保養，為數日後的離開做些準備，灑上打粉，再仔細地拭去沾上油汙的粉末。整個房間內只聽得到叮叮噹的鈴鐺聲，在夜刀神保養完「理」後，三人便準備入寢。

　　關掉燈後，室內一片昏暗。

　　躺在黑暗之中的威茲曼，閉上眼許久卻睡不著，只好睜開眼睛亂轉看著，僅靠著窗戶透進的光亮勉強可以分辨物品的輪廓。枕著漿過有些粗糙的床單，耳邊聽著NEKO沉穩規律的呼吸聲。

　　靜謐的夜晚搔弄著威茲曼的心，讓他關不住心底的某些想法。

　　──想要....

　　威茲曼輕巧地翻過身，不願吵醒早已睡去的NEKO和狗郎，但是威茲曼一掀起被子正要翻身，打地鋪的夜刀神狗郎淡淡說道：「睡不著嗎，伊佐那社？」

　　被突然奇來的話嚇到差點從床上跌下來的威茲曼，拍拍自己的胸口道：「原來是小黑啊，嚇死我了。」

　　「您為什麼睡不著呢？」

　　「....」威茲曼沉默不語。

　　「吾王，您的心中有話想說。」

　　「我沒有。」

　　「你不要再騙人了，你要逃避到什麼時候呢？」狗郎突然坐起，看著威茲曼的臉高聲說道。

　　「我....」

　　相似的話語讓威茲曼把過去的記憶與目前的現實重疊起來，他分不清自己到底身在何處，究竟是對著國常路大覺，還是夜刀神狗郎，就連NEKO揉著眼醒來，一臉擔憂的樣子也沒看到。

　　「小社....」NEKO的呼喚聲讓威茲曼回到了現實，現在的他不是威茲曼，而是伊佐那社，是他自願跟著NEKO和狗郎離開的，已經做好的約定不能被打破。

　　「我沒有。」

　　見威茲曼不願正視自己內心真正的想法，身為臣子的夜刀神狗郎認為自己有責任幫助自己的王做對的事──傾聽自己的心聲，然後做出選擇，他深吸一氣平復內心怒氣，軟下聲說道：「不論你是伊佐那社，還是阿道夫‧K‧威茲曼，不管您決定如何，您都是我所追隨的王。」

　　「吾王，請傾聽自己內心的聲音。」

　　──我真的可以打破我們的約定嗎？

　　「只要可以跟小社在一起，到哪裡都可以喔。」NEKO抓住威茲曼睡衣的袖子，輕聲地道。

　　──我真的可以這樣做嗎？

　　「吾王。／小社。」

　　「離開東京之前，我....我想要再見中尉一次。」威茲曼對上自己氏族的眼神，說出了自己的心願，不願讓自己有任何的遺憾。

　　已經錯過了數十年、經歷過了生與死，不能再讓這遺憾延續下去。

　　──所以我現在才會在這裡。

　　穿著直屬黃金之王秘密組織專屬的藏青色服裝，戴著蓋住大半臉龐的面具，站在御柱塔的大廳看著眼前的那個人、他想見的那個人──國常路大覺。

　　相隔六十八年的再會，相隔六十八的時光橫亙在兩人之間。

　　威茲曼看著國常路滿頭的華髮，身穿代表自己身分的服飾、蒼老衰敗的皮膚。他這才發現為了自我懲罰，他浪費了多少時間。

　　──中尉....

　　像是回應他的呼喚一般，國常路在此時轉過身來，看見了威茲曼。

　　「我不是說過沒有通報不准近來。」國常路皺著眉說道。

　　威茲曼慌了手腳，腦袋一片空白、不知道該如何行動，只呆愣愣地看著對方，而對方也直直看著他。

　　沉溺在熟悉的淺黃色眼眸，威茲曼不自覺叫了聲：「中尉...」

　　在威茲曼還沒反應過來，國常路以不似九十五歲的身手，一個箭步向前摘掉了威茲曼臉上了面具。

　　威茲曼愣愣地看著國常路，舉起手呆呆地說：「好久不見，中尉。」

　　＊

　　在御柱塔頂樓的NEKO和狗郎，吹著涼爽的風、瞇起了眼享受寧靜的這一刻。

　　「小社現在應該見到他想見的人了吧。」NEKO坐在御柱塔的邊緣，晃著自己的腳。

　　「應該吧，身為王者就該正視自己心底的話。」

　　「他還以為自己藏的很好呢，小社是大笨蛋。」NEKO跳起來對著東京的夜景大吼大叫。「就算你換了身體、就算你不願意離開東京，小社就是小社啊，是NEKO的小社啊！」

　　夜刀神狗郎聽著NEKO說的話，忍不住笑了。

　　「那這也不需要了。」從外套暗袋中掏出一張紙，把它撕得粉碎，手一鬆，一片片的紙在風中飛舞，隨即被吹散了，不知道吹到哪去。

　　紙上寫著最近黃金之王的狀況及白銀之王與黃金之王兩人之間的淵源，這是某次狗郎外出，遇到青之王──宗像禮司他給的。

　　「為什麼給我這個？」

　　「因為那位老人死了，我會很麻煩。」宗像禮司推了眼鏡說道。

　　「直說關心不就得了。」夜刀神狗郎如此說道。

 

　　（全文完）

 

　　2013.02.11 16:31

**Author's Note:**

> 最先一開始是寫《waiting》，但是寫完之後想寫一篇補完《waiting》很多很多很多(重要的事要說三遍#)隱設定的文才生出《await》這篇。  
> 《await》一個不小心就寫了五千字，加上《waiting》的三千字，總計八千字，根本大爆炸。原先只是想寫寫金銀這CP而已wwwwwwww
> 
> 在【K】中，雙王的CP我都非常的喜歡，不管是赤青還是金銀，都很喜歡。  
> 雖然無奈於橫在他們之間的宿命讓他們無法長相廝守，或許就因為這份遺憾讓我更喜歡這兩個配對。(我這個抖M  
> 赤青，有著相同的驕傲、有著必須守護的東西，亦理解對方，但是他們有各自堅持的目標，不會為了任何人退讓的目標。王有著不會為任何人放棄堅持的東西，宗像禮司與周防尊不僅身為自己，亦身為王，擁有力量的人就必須承擔更多的責任，這就是王。  
> 金銀這對，官方沒有給太多東西，所以私自做了很多腦補，希望不會太OOC。威茲曼逃離這個世界、讓他傷透心的世界，國常路則是選擇留下來守護這個世界，兩人之間的友情(X)/基情(O)並沒有因為他們價值觀的不同而破碎，而是延續下來，儘管沒有再見過面、儘管知道對方要去赴死也沒有阻止的氣度，這都讓我非常心疼。
> 
> 好像寫得有些混亂，如果看不懂絕對是我筆力不好ry
> 
> 簡單交代一下感情路線的部分，我的設定是  
> 國常路喜歡威茲曼，但是威茲曼不知道  
> 威茲曼喜歡國常路，但是他自己覺得國常路喜歡克蘿帝雅，國常路也不知道威茲曼喜歡他  
> 該怎麼說呢，這就是個陰錯陽差的故事吧(ˋ・ω・ˊ)
> 
> 希望還有機會寫他們兩人的故事，但覺得寫下去應該就會虐了吧，畢竟時間橫在兩人之間啊(YAY)我想不出辦法可以解決這問題
> 
> 感謝鍵閱，歡迎留言。
> 
> 私心寫了室長開心不已的思律σ(ˋ▽ˊ●)


End file.
